The Scribe
|derived = |actor =James Jonah Cummings |dialogue =WorkshopVendorArmor01.txt |hair color =Grey |eye color =Dark blue |edid =WorkshopVendorArmor01 |baseid = |refid = }} The Scribe is a randomly encountered merchant in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background The Scribe is a former member of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel, now wandering the Commonwealth repairing and selling armor. If the Sole Survivor asks what his story is, he says he was a Brotherhood of Steel scribe back in the Capital Wasteland under Elder Lyons. He claims to have left the Brotherhood when Elder Maxson took over that chapter of the Brotherhood, because under Maxson the Brotherhood stopped using its resources to help the people and also mentions knowing Maxson back when he was still "Squire Maxson." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions *The Scribe can be recruited as a settler once the settlement population cap reaches 10. Inventory Encounter locations * On a road east of Dark Hollow Pond (same road as the one in front of General Atomics Galleria). * East of Cambridge Police Station. * On the road near a train bridge east of Boston Police rationing site. To locate this area, fast travel to the site, then go south for a short distance until reaching the train tracks. Follow the tracks east until reaching a road going underneath them. Walking under the bridge triggers the encounter (save before going underneath it). Jump down on the south side of the bridge and walk underneath toward the Red Rocket station. The Scribe can potentially spawn around the corner of the station. Other NPCs and random encounters can be also found here. * In a small square between Greenetech Genetics and Cambridge crater. * On the street right outside of Med-Tek Research. Fast travel to the location, turn left, and walk down the street. An NPC should be visible while approaching a three-way intersection, and enemy forces up to and including a deathclaw, can materialize behind the player character. NOTE: Players wishing to farm this site for merchants, need to avoid ALL encounters, NPC or enemy forces, who appear here if they are not who or what the player is seeking; reload the nearest autosave or quick save and try again. Clearing the various encounters here by taking any relevant action (dialogue, fighting, etc.) will cause this area to "dry up," meaning no further encounters of any sort will happen again. * Near Revere Satellite Array. * Near the front of Hesters Consumer Robotics. * Behind the Cambridge Polymer Labs building. To trigger the random encounter, fast travel to the location and go south, then turn west and go down the road along the river until reaching the broken Red Rocket billboard. Then turn around and go back. Alternatively, travel to Cambridge Police Station and go down the same road to Cambridge Polymer Labs. * South of Concord, near where Trashcan Carla is first encountered. * South of Oberland station. Simply follow the train tracks until reaching a derailed train and a red water stop (save and load here to reset the encounter). Further south, the tracks are blocked by fallen trees, stop by the third and a NPC will have spawned in front of the player character and is walking towards them (potentially The Scribe) or behind them at the train water stop (super mutants most likely). After hiring the scribe a bug can occur in which where random encounters will stop spawning with this method. * Northwest of Irish Pride Industries Shipyard, at the intersection of the road that heads north to West Everett Estates. Notes * If assigned to an armor emporium in a settlement, he becomes a level 4 vendor with special items including two legendary armor pieces. ** A Mark 4 synth left leg with the Lucky legendary effect (+2 Luck). ** The Apocalypse armor chestplate with the Martyr's legendary effect which temporarily slows time down during combat when the player is at 20% or less Health.) * If Automatron is installed, it will become extremely difficult to encounter the Scribe as most, if not all, fluid encounter spots will now be replaced by Rust Devil patrols. ** On a PC, you can use console command to work around this problem, for example, if you want to recruit the Scribe. * The Scribe will not turn hostile against the Sole Survivor if they become enemies with the Brotherhood. Appearances The Scribe appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs Even if the player character meets the requirement to hire him he may not give the option to send him to a settlement. * On PC, the player may choose to hire him through console commands at the preferred settlement such as: * Another way to solve the bug, though it does not allow one to recruit him, is to attract him to a nearby settlement and, in workshop mode, reassign him to another settlement, travel there and sleep 24 hours. He will then appear in the settlement. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout 4 unique settlement merchants Category:Fallout 4 random encounter characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters fr:Le Scribe ru:Скриптор (торговец)